Despite over 100 years of control and eradication efforts, it is estimated that more people die from malaria today than in previous years. However, new opportunities are being made towards improved malaria control globally. For example, efforts are underway to develop new drugs and vaccines, to improve vector control strategies, and to increase insecticide treated bed-nets globally. While these opportunities signal optimism for improved malaria control, and possibly elimination and eradication, the success of these strategies will depend on understanding human behaviors, and knowledge of the process through which social, cultural, environmental, and other contexts affect malaria burden. As a result, new research is needed to establish a solid base of interdisciplinary data pertaining to behavioral, cultural, social and other contexts that influence malaria. These data will help to better understand the key factors that influence sustainable acceptance and use of malaria control strategies. The current research proposal outlines a training plan with a long-term goal of fulfilling these needs in malaria research. The specific goals are: 1) to train in behavioral, cultural, and social factors related to malaria management and control, 2) to train in advanced research methodology related to the understanding of and the ability to model human behavior surrounding malaria management and control in multiple contexts (i.e. family, communities, healthcare contexts), 3) to employ theoretical knowledge and methodological skills to develop expertise in international research and fieldwork experience in a malaria endemic country in Sub-Saharan Africa (SSA). Through the proposed training, the applicant will advance new strategies to control malaria by: 1) preparing manuscripts that improve current knowledge of malaria burden in SSA, 2) acquiring the skills necessary to conduct interdisciplinary and advanced research on the multiple contexts that influence malaria burden in a malaria endemic country. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The training plan addresses the agenda of the Demographic and Behavioral Sciences Branch (DBSB) of the NICHD by its focus on improving health using an interdisciplinary approach and advanced research methodology to identify the multi-level mechanisms that influence malaria burden among families and populations in a malaria endemic country. It is also in agreement with NlAlD's Malaria Research Agenda Objectives by its focus on understanding "field reality" (conditions in the field), including behavioral, cultural, and social factors that contribute to malaria burden.